All those dead
by DeceasedSoul
Summary: Quick fic focusing on the thoughts of 6 people in the war of good and evil. Draco, Harry, Pansy, Hermione, Ron and Neville. Includes an epilogue by Ginny. Just who wins in this war?


Disclaimer: Nope not mine- it all belongs to my friend over there- points to J.K. Though it is my birthday soon *gets speculative gleam in eye*  
  
OK Annika!  
  
This is based on what I think various thoughts in peoples minds would be like during the battle. They are from both good and bad side so watch out it is not always easy to tell which.  
  
Harry. // Why won't they just give up? We have them outnumbered at five to one, the Dementors have left them, the giants have, they are mostly injured yet they fight on. And as I look into procession after procession of faces, all clad in the black and silver that is the mark of the enemy, my heart falls and breaks at familiar faces. None were evil all misguided yet I kill them all the same young and old, bring it on. Yet what will I do when its over? Will the world still have room for a hero, or will it turn on me away empty? I think my heart crying out as I wield death's scythe choosing which souls to die tonight.//  
  
Hermione. //The battle is fierce, we are most hard pressed. Is my tactical strategy to come to naught? All that vaunted cleverness and this will beat me? I see death all around in the most bizarre colors of all- the gold of blood, the blue of skin, the green of clothes. Faces hit the dust but they will never beat me. And some part of me recalls saying to Harry so long ago that there are more important things than books such as courage and friendship. I scorn that philosophy now. There is nothing in this world better than the crush of skullls and steady blood dripping. I have killed many. All in a day's work as they say.//  
  
Ron. //I'm not sure what to do now. I think what I really want to say is I never had a chance really to say goodbye to anyone and if I fall now. Then my life will be insignificant- another Weasely in the family albums- no mind mum has 6 other children to comfort her. I will be forgotten by all except in memories and even these will fade I sink to oblivion. For you are truly dead when there are one to remember you. I just realised I don't wanna die I have to much to die. But I won't be given a choice so I'll just fight onwards doggedly to death and glory.//  
  
Draco. //Look at them, they don't remember all the taunts heaped on us how we were condemned just for our house. When a Gryffindor and a Slytherin fought no matter who started it- and it was mostly the Gryffindor, Slytherin got the punishment. Dumbledore always favored them- to the extent of giving wild points where there should be none. Well I'm sick of it. How will their faithful Potter look sprawled dead in the mud? I intend to find out, so I fight myself towards him, waiting.//  
  
Neville. //I dunno what to do. I guess fight. But all my training has come to nothing. I freeze and a well aimed curse puts me out of action. I see brave Harry fighting back the hordes and want to warn him about the silver haired figure nearing him. But I know it is useless, I am useless, I always have been. I'm stupid and clumsy everything, everyone else was not. I know they asked why Gryffindor? behind my backs. Well who cares? We are all going to die anyway.//  
  
Pansy. // I always remember when I threw a tantrum at my aunt. Screaming 'its not fair,' to which she calmly replied 'life's not fair.' I know that now. I never expected anything from life but suffering and that is the sum of the what I got. No looks, not many brains. But I did get an incredible skill with finances making me rich beyond your wildest dreams. And a certain skill with my wand. And so I fight until my designer robes trail in dirt and blood, and my makeup wears off. My frameless glasses are long gone and still I fight. Why? You might ask. For Draco I think. He deserves a life as do we all. We fought for our rights in a world against us and he did all he could to protect us younger Slytherin's from the world. And for that I fight- for the chance to be innocent again.//  
  
From his pitch on the rock where he slew his enemies at an advantage, Harry turned and saw the other person behind him. Malfoy was clad in black with a silver scarf and looked tired, as well as having dirty clothes.  
  
Harry found himself crying. "Please," he asked. "Just tell them to give up."  
  
The other figure shook his head. "We want freedom not platitudes. We are honoured to give our life to the cause. I have come to kill you. He drew his wand from where it rested. It's splintered ebony casing showed something white and feathery poking out.  
  
"Its Merlin's beard," said Draco casually. "Second strongest magical wand filler in the universe. The other is the blood of a new born child emptied into a lot of other things. Let's put it like this. Merlin's hair beats phoenix feather. But I propose we fight honorably- with swords.  
  
He drew his sword. Harry drew his and the battle started. Round they went fencing as the battle raged around them. Neither could beat the other. Then Draco shoved his sword through Harry's defenses and found his heart piercing it. Then he collapsed himself from a wound given earlier.  
  
With failing eyesight they propped themselves up to see the other. Their faces contorted with the rattle of death but their faces were calm. Only one word was spoken by both. "Sorry." Then the death throes were upon them and they both died.  
  
Ron and Neville rushed to Harry, and Pansy and Hermione to Draco, but they were dead.  
  
Epilogue Ginny //The war is over. But neither side won in real terms, with thousands dead, all our youth gone. Yes we won though at too high a price. There are a few of left now- both Gryffindor and Slytherin. We made a hut in the ruins of Hogwarts, where still you can find things that do not know the castle is dead. But life is other. Lift up thy face to the wind and the sun, summer is over and winter has come.  
  
There are plain marbled graves hundreds of them. But two catch the small child's eye. It laboriously reads them out. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Enemies in life and friends in death. No dates or anything. The elderly mother puts the flowers down on the grave and wanders off.  
  
Behind her the petals blow the last thoughts of the battle in the wind.  
  
He he he. Well it certainly wasn't a good piece of writing but if you like it and would like another chapter to explain more then just review. 


End file.
